


I'll Wear this Mask

by Shiro_Aki_Shirogane_Akira (Jokul_Frosti)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokul_Frosti/pseuds/Shiro_Aki_Shirogane_Akira
Summary: It hurts to wear this mask, ne





	1. 4/15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its shitty since we wrote this years ago, so enjoy

**Kuroko Tetsuya PoV**

  
'Strange Sei-kun isn't home yet he must still be at the company then.' I walked to his office only to hear  
"Kouki will you marry me?" Asked Sei-kun  
"Hhhaaai Sei." Replied a sobbing Furiharta  
I backed away slowly from the office and ran outside, soon I slowed down my pace when I reached ou- no Akashi-kun's home I cried a little but, "I'll wear this mask." I stated.

  
**Author PoV**

  
At 5 am instead of being greeted with the sight of the bluette sleeping soundly on the couch, he was greeted with a living room wih an empty feeling. A box and note sat on the coffee table.  
The note read:  
_'Akashi-kun, you were my first love, so thank you for loving me. It's time to say bye though and I hope that once 2 years pass we never meet again. Oh, Happy Anniversary Akashi-kun. Good bye Akashi-kun and I hope you're happy without me.'_  
Inside the box was Kuroko's promise ring from Akashi


	2. 5/9

**Kise Ryouta PoV**

'Modelling is so tiring~suu. I better hurry home so I can see Daikicchi~suu' I unlocked the door and quietly walk to our bedroom only to hear:  
"Ahhhhhhhhh Dai-chan faster harder!"  
"Ah Satsuki you feel so tight!"  
I slowly walked out of the room while thinking 'I guess we weren't meant to be~suu' "I'll wear this mask." I said to myself.

**Author PoV**

Aomine left his bed after his lovely night with Momoi. Once he reached the kitchen a bouquet of flowers and a note sat on the island. The note read:  
'Aomineicchi you were my first love, so thank you for loving me. I hope we never meet again Aomineicchi. Happy Anniversary Aomineicchi and I hope you're happy with Momoi. Bye bye'  
In the bouquet of flowers sat a ring that Aomine gave to Kise.


	3. 6/10

**Takao Kazunari Pov**

'Shin-chan isn't home yet. Hm, maybe I should go see him at the hospital.' I walked to the hospital and about to yell, "S-" but I heard a female nurse say,  
"Midorima-sensei I love you."  
"I love you to."  
It hurts to know Sh- no Midrima-kun doesn't like me anymore while eavesdropping on him. "I'll wear this mask, ne?" I murmured to myself.

**Author PoV**

The tsundere green head unlocked the door to his house only to be met with silence not the usually raven haired male running to him saying,'Welcome home.' Instead the only thing that he found was a note on a stuffed eagle sat on the bed.  
The note said:  
'Midorima-kun you were my first love since I first met you properly. Thank you for loving me. I hope you're happy when I'm not around and no more annoying me or me being loud. You got you wish and I hope to never see you again. Happy Anniversary. Good bye Midorima-kun, I love you much.  
Inside the eagles beak sat a silver ring with the words 'I will love you forever'


	4. 9/12

**Himuro Tatsuya PoV**

'Atushi's bakery should be closed by now and he should be home. Strange I guess I can go visit the a shop to see what's taking so long.'I walked to Murasaki Bakery and saw Atu- no Murasakibara-kun kissing a pretty girl with raven hair. I slowly backed away from the bakery and went it ou- no Murasakibara-kun's house.

**Author PoV**

Ten minutes after Himuro saw Murasakibara kissing the female, a happy Murasakibara walked home only to be met with silence. There was no smell of Himuro's cooking and no 'Welcome home Atushi.' On the dining table was plate of food and a cake with the words 'Happy Anniversary Atushi' and a piece of paper. It read:  
'Murasakibara Happy Anniversary. I hope you're happy without me around and me acting like your mother. I love you very much and you are my first love. Thank you for falling for me. Good-bye Murasakibara.  
A silver ring sat in the cake, that ring belonged to Himuro.


End file.
